Sweet Innocent Angel
by GreenAppleSpray
Summary: Harry James Potter is an ordinary 15 year old boy. That is if you call ordinary to be the richest person in his town. He feels like his is an adult but is he? What will happen when he meets 7 year old Draco Malfoy. Well he push him away or keep him close
1. “Of course Draco,”

So I guess this is going to be my memo thingy. I really hate these soo yah I probably won't write them a lot. Ummhh about the covenant story I don't know if I'm going to continue writing it soo. Yah. Well this is one of those ideas that you're like damn I need to write so I am. Please review and all the nice stuff. Looking for a beta reader, if anyone interested.

Warnings: love with quite an age gap if I might say. And bad words.

Parings: Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry James Potter is an ordinary 15 year old boy. That is if you call ordinary to be the richest person in his town. He feels like his is an adult but is he? What will happen when he meets 7 year old Draco Malfoy. Well he push him away or keep him close. But then again Draco is innocent. He's Harry's innocent angel. But will it last, will Draco's secret ruin what they have. Or will they bring the closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen year old Harry James Potter walked down the street. He huffed as he kicked the dirty. He knew he shouldn't be kicking it but he couldn't help it. It was addicting. Have you ever kicked dirt? Its like a drug, once you do it you get hooked.

His parents where having a party and he was for a fact not going to be there. its not that he didn't like parties, its more like he hated people talking about how they just bought a new house, new car, and/or a new island.

Harry looked up as he crossed the street. Right in front of his face was a park. It was quite small; it had bare trees surrounding it like a protection shield. The children ran around the dying grass and kicked sand at each other in the sandbox. He found himself smiling he remembered how it felt how to be a child again. Well technically he was still a child, but let's say he grew up to fast. It's not like his parents didn't give him a childhood. No, they gave him everything, but harry hated it. He couldn't help it, it sucked, tons of toys but no one to play with him. His parents where always busy, his mom worked as a lawyer for the people who don't have the money for one. It was kind of said but it was true, she got called out a lot, it seems not a lot of people can afford lawyers. She was a loving mother, she always woke him up and kissed him goodnight. Now his dad worked for the ministry head judge for a fact, seems like his dad was the judge of one of Harry's mom hearings and well, next thing you know love at first sight.

Harry smiled, he wish he had love at first sight. Well just love. He felt so alone but it was okay. Harry looked up as soon as he heard a scream. Some kids where picking on a little blonde haired boy. Four against one isn't right. Harry thought as he made his way towards him. For some strange reason harry liked playing hero, he felt wanted. Harry ran up to the four boys as soon as he saw the blonde hair kid fall to the ground.

"Hey live him alone!" Harry yelled, he was mad, how dare those kids pick on the poor blonde hair boy? As soon as the four little bullies heard harry, they ran. Harry shocked his head.

"Idiots," he whispered. Harry's eyes feel onto the blonde boy on the ground. He looked like a broken angel, his blonde hair was tossed over his face and his nose was slowly bleeding, his pale face slowly become purple and red from the hits. The little boy was clutching his shirt, making Harry's heart ach. He looked so helpless.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as he knelt down next to the small boy. The boy did not look a day over seven years old. Where are his parents? he wonder. How can they leave him alone? Harry's was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard cries coming from the little boy. Harry's first instinct was to grab the little boy, so he did. He quickly grab the child and brought him into his warm embrace.

"It's okay, they're gone I'm here now. No ones going to hurt you anymore." Harry eyes widen as the boy in his arms looked him in the eyes. His eyes where the color of the sky on a rainy day, and harry saw fear in them. He was scared. Harry hugged the boy tighter.

"They're gone?" said the little voice. It was quite feminine but why wouldn't it be he was young, really young harry reminded him self.

"Yes, don't worry about them anymore I'm here okay. They won't touch you while I'm here." Harry's hand slowly reached for the young boy's hair it was soft. Really soft.

"Thank you." The boy said as he pulled away from the hug. Harry felt the warmth leave him again. It sucked he wanted the child back in his arms and now. He nodded softly at Draco accepting his thanks.

"It's okay," he said as he stood up. He grabbed the boys back and brought him into a hug. "What's your name?" Harry smiled warmly at the child, who had a confused look on his face, he was probably wondering why Harry was holding him. He didn't need any more confronting, yet he still held him.

"My name is Draco." He said in a whisper. "I'm fine, so you can let go now." Harry blushed, the little boy, no Draco didn't want him holding him. He suddenly felt very sad.

"oh I'm sorry," he said as he rubbed the back of his head." I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to fall." Harry smiled at himself, yup, that was a good lie. Draco nodded. He had fallen for Harry's lie, but suddenly little Draco's eyes widen.

"I need to go home." He said before bolting down the street. Harry was stuck between following the little boy and making sure he was okay or going back to the party. He look down at his Rolex watch. It was fve o'clock; it would be getting dark soon. Harry looked at the way Draco ran and turned back and headed home. He would come back tomorrow and search for the boy. He would search for Draco. His broken angel.

The next day, just like harry said, he was there sitting on the bench, it was twelve o'clock p.m. and the sun was bright in the sky. He sat there hearing little feet crack the leaves on the ground. He scanned the heads on the play ground. Red heads, brunets, and dirty blondes. But no platinum blonde. No Draco. He signed. He had been waiting since ten o'clock. He knew he shouldn't be there that early, but just incase Draco was there early he came early. He yawned as he stretched his body out. He giggled as he felt someone touch his tickle spot he turned his head around and the first thing he saw was a small blonde hair boy with grey eyes.

"Draco," he screamed and hugged the little boy. "Why did you leave, did the bullies follow you? You should have told me you need to go home I would have walked you." His eyes widen. He was being watched, but not by the children but by an adult.

"Hello," said a feminine voice. It was nothing like Draco's, hers was a hundred percent female.

Harry felt his face turn bright red. "I'm sorry," he said and let go of Draco. He shifted his eyes down to the small boy, Draco was smiling up at him.

"Mister I want you to meet my mum, mum this guy saved me from the bullies." He said smiling, his eyes lighting up. Harry smiled at the young boy.

"My name is Harry," he said as he looked for the first time fully at Draco's mum. She was a skinny woman really frail looking. She had the same platinum hair but her had no sheen. The old age was good to her she didn't look that old she hardly had in wrinkles but she looked really tired.

"It is okay, Harry," she said. "Draco told me you saved him and he wanted me to meet you. Thank you." She looked down at Draco. "Draco always gets picked on, I'm happy you saved him, last time they broke his rib." Harry's eyes widen. Those fucken kids. They're going to die, he thought to himself. How could anyone hurt Draco? He was so innocent.

"Its okay, harry," said Draco's mum softly said. "my name is Narcissia," she said as she held out her hand for Harry to shake." Narcissia Malfoy and I would like to invite you to dinner, so I can repay you for saving my Draco." Harry shook her hand and then turned his eyes to Draco.

"That wont be necessary," he said and grabbed Draco close." I just ask for Draco to come to my house at least 3 times a week." He looked at Miss Malfoy hopefully.

"I don't know mister….. Wait Harry what's your last name?" she asked as she took Draco back into her arms. Draco smiled Harry and his mum where fighting over him. He felt so wanted.

"Potter." He said as he glared at the woman. How dare she take away what was his. Sweet innocent Draco was his and no one else. His eyes widen. He did not just think that. He couldn't have, Draco had a family he wasn't alone he didn't belong to him. Harry saved his life and that was it, Miss Malfoy didn't have to repay him, she didn't have to do anything. All harry knew was that it was all up to Miss Malfoy to decide if he ever saw Draco again.

"Ohh you're James boy, I knew it you too look alike." She said. "Your dad and my husband both work in the ministry." She let go of Draco and began walk to the swings, Draco ran straight to a black little swing in the middle. She expected harry to follow, and he did.

"Wow." He said. "It was destiny. There has to be a reason I met Draco, there had to be a reason I saved him." He said and looked at Miss Malfoy. She smiled as she watched Draco play on the swing.

"Look, I just want Draco to come and play with some toys I have, I never really liked them and it would be nice if they didn't go to waste." That was good, Harry thought. Sound like an adult and she'll say yes.

"Mister Potter, I know you want to protect Draco. And I appreciate that a lot. I really don't have that much time to play with him. And since I know your father I will allow it." She looked Harry straight in the eyes. "Please don't hurt my little angel."

"I wont" harry said as he stood up. "He will come to my house every other day. Starting today." He looked at Miss Malfoy. She nodded softly and walked up to Draco. Harry watched as the two said there good byes. He knew he was demanding a lot. But, since his dad was the richest person in the town, he always got what he wanted. And he wanted Draco. He stared at the young boy, he was an angel an innocent angel, and he was now Harry's. Harry smirked to himself as Draco ran up to him.

"Mum said I can go play with you harry, but when dad comes to pick me up after work I have to leave." He said in his tiny voice. Harry grabbed a hold of Draco's hand and began to walk.

"Of course Draco," he smirked to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter one is done. Yay please tell me what you think. So I know wither or not to countine ths story. Next chapy goes up when I get 5 reviews. Please and thank you.


	2. “You’re my angel right?”

Yay! Congrats to me! I got 5 reviews. Woot:) thank you every one that reviewed. Well any who here's the next chapter. Soo I'm going to dedicate the chapters to one of the reviews I feel made me happy, or made me a better write with there review so yah.

This one is dedicated to _**Suguri Takeuchi-chan**__**. **_

Warnings: love with quite an age gap if I might say. And bad words.

Parings: Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry James Potter is an ordinary 15 year old boy. That is if you call ordinary to be the richest person in his town. He feels like his is an adult but is he? What will happen when he meets 7 year old Draco Malfoy. Well he push him away or keep him close. But then again Draco is innocent. He's Harry's innocent angel. But will it last, will Draco's secret ruin what they have. Or will they bring the closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry's hand tightened against Draco's hand as they crossed the street together. Harry's eyes were directed onto the street watching out for traffic. Right, then left, then right again, he thought to himself as he crossed the last street. Draco and he would almost be at his house in a matter of steps. He sighed and looked at Draco. He was smiling like crazy and skipping happily next to Harry, his arm swinging from front to back. Harry smiled to himself. That boy is to cute, he thought as he joined Draco in his skipping.

"Harry," Draco said as he stopped and looked Harry in the eyes. "I'm tired," he yawned as he rubbed his left eye. Harry smiled and brought Draco into a hug before picking up the young boy and placing him on his hip. Draco smiled and snuggled into Harry's shoulder. Harry let out a low sigh. He was becoming too soft. Yes, Draco was adorable in every way and form, but he couldn't let his guard down. His eyes shifted to Draco. He looked so cute sleeping. We're almost there Draco he thought as he tightened his hold on the younger boy.

Harry looked up, there it was his home. It was a big 3 story house that took about half of the block; the other half belonged to a group of apartments that his parents rented. His house was white and was guarded by a black ten foot tall gate that had engraved the letter"P" on every side. Harry shrugged Draco softly. He hoped to wake the boy softly, and not that harsh, but the boy did not budge. Harry smiled as he lent down to Draco's ear.

"Draco, we're here," he said softly into the boy's ear. At that moment Draco's ears twitched and he slowly lifted his head.

"Harry," he said, but it got muffled by a yawn. He stretched one of his arms out, but didn't let go of harry.

"Draco, babe," Harry's eyes widen. He did not just call Draco his babe. Or did he? He shook his head, what was he thinking. It wasn't right. His innocent angel wasn't his babe. Yet, he thought as he smirked softly.

"You need to get off, Draco, please; I need to open the door." He said as he looked away. Draco softly nodded and slipped down harry's body. Harry at just that moment noticed that Draco was as tall as his hip. He smiled as he took out the key to open the old lock that held the doors shut.

"Harry." Draco said. Harry quickly turned to Draco as soon as he heard his name being said. "It's dark" he whispered. "I'm scared." Harry quickly grabbed the boy and led him down the red brick path up to the front door.

"Don't worry Draco, there's nothing to be afraid of but, just wait in a while will be in my room playing with my toys." He reassured Draco. Draco nodded as he waited for harry to knock on the door. Harry stood there clueless for about ten seconds till he realized that he had to open the door. "Would you like to do it Draco?" He smiled as Draco's eyes widen.

"Yes, can I please, harry" harry smiled as he brought the boy back on his hip. He pointed Draco to the knocker. It was a gold lion with a snake in its mouth; the snaked formed an oval liked shape. "It's so pretty, harry" Draco's tiny hand moved so he could grasp the snake/ring. He smiled like crazy as he held it in his hand. Then with a sudden move he lifted the knocker to as far as it could go then let it fall with a loud. Bang! Draco smiled and gasped, because as soon as the bang ended the door opened. Light speeded into the darkness. Draco gasped for a second time.

In side was like a marble wonder land. The ground was white marble, and the furniture consisted of dark fabrics that ranged from burgundy to navy, with black marble as there bases. "Harry it's so pretty," he said in awe. Harry chuckled as he put the young boy down.

"I bet your house is better," harry smiled as he grabbed the young boys hand and led him up the stairs that where in the middle of the whole room. The where white marble with a burgundy carpet in the middle leading up. Draco smiles as he looked.

"My house is nice, really nice. I love it." He looked around the room scanning the paintings and the rare flowers. "But it's not a palace." Harry chuckled as he heard Draco call his house a palace. That child was too much.

"Harry," Said a soft feminine voice. He turned to see his mum she was at the bottom of the stairs looking up at him. She had been worrying and he new it.

"Mum, what's wrong?" he said as he let go of Draco's hand. "You seemed worry, you do know worrying isn't good for the way you look." He smiled. His mum was really pretty. She had red curly hair that shinned like no tomorrow. She had green eyes the same as harry's but her where bright and shiny and always full of love.

"Who's that" she questioned. "Is that the Malfoy kid your dad called and told me about." Harry nodded, and then turned to Draco.

"Draco this is my mum, mum this is Draco." Draco smiled like crazy and sprinted down the stairs. "Draco" Harry yelled. He quickly reached down to Draco and held him still. "Don't run you can fall and hurt yourself silly" he warned as he shook Draco's hair on the silly part. Draco smiled and walked down the steps to talk to Harry's mum.

"Hello Harry's mum, I'm Draco Malfoy." He grinned as he grabbed her hand and placed a small kiss on it. Harry's mom smiled as she looked at the boy. He was really a sweet boy.

"Hello Draco, my name is Lily." She said as she looked up to harry. "Harry can we talk?" harry nodded.

"About what mom?" he questioned as Draco moved back next to him.

"About something, please take Draco to your toy room please. Then come straight back here will you." Harry nodded and led Draco up the stairs. Harry wondered what his mum wanted to talk to him about. She had never been that serious to him, and it scared him. He quickly pushed the thought aside and look down at Draco. Draco was looking at the ground and looked like he was sad.

"Draco, what's wrong?" he said as he dropped down to his knees which made him the same height as Draco. "Draco what's wrong?" he said as he grabbed a hold of Draco's shoulders. Draco looked up and harry noticed that he was crying. Oh dear, what the heck made Draco cry. Harry instantly got pissed. He swore to god that he would kill what made him sad.

"Harry" Draco sobbed softly." I'm sorry," he said as he looked away. He looked so ashamed but why?

"Why, Draco?" Harry said. Draco looked down and stayed quite. "Draco," he said. "Look at me." He grabbed Draco's head and turned it so he was facing him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Your mum is mad at you because of me," he said as he looked up at harry. "It's because I'm dirty," he looked at his shoes. "I shouldn't be here this dirty." Harry's eyes widen.

"Draco your dirty because you played in the sand box, and no my mum is not mad at me because of you," I think. He quickly brought Draco into a hug. "Don't worry about it; look where at the toy room. You can play in here while I talk to my mum. I promise ill be quick." He said as he planted a small kiss on Draco's forehead. "Be careful." He said as he opened the door that he and Draco where in front of. Draco smiled at harry and quickly ran into the room. He quickly grabbed a green model car and began to play with it on the floor. Harry closed the door and sighed. Harry quickly made his way down the stairs. "Mum?" he asked softly.

"Over here harry" harry heard his mom say from the sitting area, he quickly ran up to the door and opened it. His mom was laying on the bed her feet on top of the arms and she was smiling like crazy as she starred at the hand Draco kissed. "He's quite cute harry." She said as she turned and looked at harry. "But he's just a kid and a Malfoy none the less."

Harry knew that no one really liked the Malfoy's, it seemed that the person that tried to kill harry's dad because he sent someone to jail, had help from the Malfoy's. But it was also the Malfoy's that helped him out of that predicament. Harry assumed that they where even but he guessed his mum didn't.

"Draco has nothing to do with that," he said as he sat next to her in a black leather sofa.

"I know harry but still," she stood up from her seat. "He's like what 7 don't get any ideas." She warned.

"Of course not mother," he smirked as he turned to leave.

"Harry be careful," she warned as he left. "I don't want you to get hurt." Lily potter knew something harry didn't, but didn't everyone know something that harry didn't.

But it didn't matter nothing mattered to harry except the fact that he had his angel and that was it. Harry walked up to the room and opened the door. He laid his eyes on Draco who was playing on the ground with a red car and a green car. He seemed to be playing races to harry.

"Draco," harry said, Draco turned his head and looked at harry. "You're my angel right?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woot end of chapter 2. yay I would like to have 10 reviews before I post the third chapter. But who knows I might post it on Christmas if I don't get the 10 reviews by tomorrow. Which ever comes first? Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy my story. Please review and little Draco will kiss your hand.


	3. “Mine”

Merry Christmas people. Yay this chapy is dedicated too..

Drum roll please……._**Darkveelia88**_

And if I must say this chapter goes into harry fighting his feelings for Draco, how sad.

But wait till I get deeper into the chapters they get really sad. Like when harry finds out Draco's secret that will be like around chapy 5 or 6. Well review and all that good stuff. By the way the rating for this story might change over time.

Warnings: love with quite an age gap if I might say. And bad words.

Parings: Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry James Potter is an ordinary 15 year old boy. That is if you call ordinary to be the richest person in his town. He feels like his is an adult but is he? What will happen when he meets 7 year old Draco Malfoy. Well he push him away or keep him close. But then again Draco is innocent. He's Harry's innocent angel. But will it last, will Draco's secret ruin what they have. Or will they bring the closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco blushed, his cheeks turning into small red cherry tomatoes. "Harry what do you mean?" Harry smiled as he walked forward to Draco. Draco's blush grew deeper with each step.

"Hug me Draco." Harry demanded as he knelt down next to him. Draco blinked and looked at Harry weird before slowly leaning into hugging him. Harry smiled as he quickly pulled the young boy into him. "You're innocent Draco, untouched, perfect." Harry said as he ran his hand through Draco's silky hair. Draco blinked a couple of times before he moved away. Draco starred at Harry. What was wrong with Harry? Little Draco thought. Why was he acting like this, maybe this is the way Harry acted, did he like this Harry? Of course he did, because this Harry and the Harry that saved him, Draco owed Harry big time and he knew it.

"Harry what are you talking about?" Draco questioned softly. He was afraid of Harry at the moment, and Harry knew Draco was. Harry smiled lovingly at Draco. Pushing Draco's bad thoughts of him away.

"Draco it's just, you're a child, and nothing bad has touched you, and that's why you're so innocent. Do you understand?" Harry said as he touched a strand of Draco's hair. "It's very silky, you know that?" Draco blushed and nodded. He still didn't understand but it didn't matter. Harry was here and he was protecting him so it didn't matter.

"My mum takes very good care of it, says that I should be proud of having natural platinum blonde hair." Draco smiled and nodded. He wanted to be harry's angel, he owed Harry that much. "I'll be your angel Harry, don't worry." Draco hugged Harry softly before smiling really wide. "I feel strange about being your angel, Harry." Harry held Draco before slowly pulling away.

"Don't Draco, don't feel weird, it's just…..." Harry trailed off. Why did he want Draco to be his angel? He knew he wanted him to be his angel but why? What was the reason?

"It's because I'm seven years old, huh?" Draco smiled, harry hugged the young boy tight. Maybe it was because he was young or could it be in the little time he meet the young boy that he has fallen in love with. Harry shook his head while pushing Draco away. No it can't be, he can't be in love. Harry potter wants love but he never gets it. Everyone he loves leaves him at one point. And no way in hell did he want Draco to leave, Draco was his.

"Draco I don't love you." But at that moment Harry regretted what he said. Draco's eyes filled up with tears and his little body tremble. "I cant you're too young." He said more to himself then to Draco. He reached out and held the trembling little boy. "Don't cry angel. Please don't cry." Harry held the crying boy in his arms. Harry sighed before letting the boy go. "Draco, stop crying please." Harry said as he reached up and wiped a tear away from his eyes.

"Harry doesn't love Draco, why can't I cry?" Draco sniffed "Harry doesn't want to be Draco's friend." Harry smiled and kissed Draco's head. The boy was too young to know about love. He was innocent why would he know about it? Harry shook his head and held the young boy. Draco didn't get the meaning of Harry's words. But Harry knew what they meant. As much as Harry wanted to kiss the little boy's worries away he couldn't. And Harry did not mean the kiss a friend gives a friend, but a passionate one between lovers. Harry smirked as he thought of kissing the younger boy.

"Draco I love you, don't worry about me not being your friend, I will always be your friend. Forget about what I said it was nonsense." He would always be Draco's friend. Not his lover, no matter how much Harry wanted to be his lover. And boy did he want to be Draco's lover. Harry sighed as he let go of Draco. Draco smiled as he grabbed the red car and handed it to Harry.

"Please, Harry lets play races" Draco pleaded. Harry smiled and took the red car.

"Of course Draco whatever you want to play." Harry said as he placed the car on the floor next to Draco's little green car.

"First one to the giant teddy bear wins." Draco smiled as he began to count down. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Draco raced behind his little car to the big teddy bear, Harry smiled and moved slowly behind him. He knew it was wrong to let the boy win, but it wouldn't hurt to let him win would it. Always Draco was child; he would get really happy if he won.

"Harry" said his mum's voice. "Lucius is here" she opened the door and Draco ran straight out screaming, Leaving the toy car behind, a few feet away from the giant teddy bear.

"My dad's here, Harry!" Harry's smile turned into a frown. Lily looked at Harry, and shook her head.

"He has to leave at one point Harry, whether you like it or not." She said as she helped Harry off the floor. Once Harry was at his feet he turned to the door.

"Well I don't like it." Harry said harshly and walked down the stairs to meet Draco's dear daddy.

As soon as he reached the bottom step a little blond blob attacked him and hugged him tight. "Draco?" Harry ran his hand down the blond strands. His hair was slowly become his favorite thing in the world, well besides his smile.

"Harry, I want you to meet my dad." Draco roughly grabbed Harry's hand and started pulling him towards his dad. "Dad meet Harry, Harry meet my dad." Draco smiled, Lucius nodded, and Harry smiled softly.

"Nice too meet you, Draco's dad," he said as nice as possible, even if his real intention was to kill the tall blonde man in front of him. Then his angel Draco won't leave him ever again.

"Call me Lucius harry," the tall blonde man said as he squeezed Draco's shoulder. Lucius was a tall man with a broad structure, he looked quite evil and frightening but Harry did not budge. Draco smiled up at his dad. "Well we must be leaving," Lucius turned to leave, Draco at his side.

"Wait daddy I need to say bye to harry, I want to stay his angel. So I need to day bye or he might find a new angel." Draco smiled and hugged Harry tight. "When can I come and play again, Harry?" Harry smiled and kissed the child's head.

"Tomorrow if you wish and if it's aright with your dad?" Harry starred at Lucius daring him to say no.

"Of course you can come tomorrow, Draco" Lucius said bitterly through his teeth. Draco smiled and ran back to his dad.

"Bye Harry" he waved and walked out the door. But right before leaving Lucius poked his head through the door and glared harshly at Harry.

"My son is not your angel." Lucius gritted angrily.

"On contrary, he is" Harry smirked and walked to the door. "He's mine Lucius." And with a swift move Harry closed the door on the man's face.

"Mine."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay end of chapy 3. I know its kinda short it goes I need 5 more reviews to update to the next chapy. Woot. Thanks every one who reviews, you guys rock. And little Draco kisses your hands. Review more and you might just see little draco kiss big harry. Lol

Maybe who knows? Wait I do.


	4. “So you think me and Draco can get

Woot! Chapy 4 that's so awesome. I'm at a chapter 4. Hurray for me. Well any way this chapy is dedicated to primaaryet. Which is how can I say gave me the idea for this chapy. Lol. You'll see. Well umhhh lets get started. Ohh and btw the rating for this fic. Has gone up to t for teens. Oohhhh

Warnings: love with quite an age gap if I might say. And bad words.

Parings: Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry James Potter is an ordinary 15 year old boy. That is if you call ordinary to be the richest person in his town. He feels like his is an adult but is he? What will happen when he meets 7 year old Draco Malfoy. Well he push him away or keep him close. But then again Draco is innocent. He's Harry's innocent angel. But will it last, will Draco's secret ruin what they have. Or will they bring the closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry," Harry's mother started but stopped when she saw her son leave the room. "Harry James Potter! Get your skinny ass over here!" Lily yelled as she raced behind her son. "Harry" she grabbed a hold of Harry's shoulder and turned him around.

"What the fuck do you want" Harry yelled at his mum.

Bam!

"What the fuck, mum" Harry yelled as he held his cheek.

"I taught you better. Don't talk to your mother like that, and what you did to my Malfoy wasn't right. Harry." She said as she crossed her arms around her chest. "Draco isn't yours and he probably never will be. So get your head out of the clouds. He's seven years old Harry!"

Harry glared at his mum before reaching out and hugging her. "I'm sorry." He said truthfully. "It's just," Harry looked into Lily's eyes. "I fucken want him. He needs to be mine, and if he's not, I'm going to go crazy." He said as he let go of his mother and walked towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going young man?" Lily demand as she followed Harry into the kitchen.

"I'm going to get an ice pack. Since my mom tried to kill me and decided she wanted to slap me. I'll get a bruise if I don't." Harry said as he open the refrigerator door.

"Oh no, did I hurt you baby?" Lily quickly turned her son around and looked at his cheek. "You need a piece of steak, is what you need. She quickly grabbed a frozen steak and placed it on Harry's cheek.

"Mum don't," Harry fidgeted and moved away.

"Harry get back here," Harry's mum followed him around with a steak. Harry smiled as he close the door to his room.

"Draco," he signed and ran a hand through his hair. "What have you done to me?"

"Harry" Harry Potter snapped out of his thoughts as he looked down at Draco. It was Friday and Harry and Draco where in there room playing with doll, wait action figures. My bad. Draco smiled and attacked Harry's Batman doll with his on Spiderman doll. Harry laughed.

"Draco, I don't think two super heroes should fight each other." Harry looked down at Draco.

"Well that's not the point, harry. The point is that I'm going to beat you." Draco smiled and stood up.

"Oh really, you are?" Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco and tackled him to the floor. "I want to see you try," he said as he held the little's boys wrist above his head. "look one hand" Harry smirked as he showed Draco his left hand. Draco struggled against Harry, but he was to weak. Harry was older and stronger, so Draco just slumped against the floor.

"Okay you win," Draco sighed as Harry let go. "Harry, how old are you?" Draco asked as he stood up and crossed his legs staring at harry.

"I'm fifteen, Draco." Harry smiled and brought Draco into a hug. "Why do you ask?"

Draco smiled and leaned into harry. "You're ummhh.." Draco held up his hands and begun to count. "You're seven years older." Draco smiled as he reached up and sat on his lap. Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's waist, he slowly pulled the young boy closer to him.

"You missed a number, Draco, I'm eight years older." Harry bent down and kissed Draco's forehead. Draco blushed and looked down. Draco felt so stupid. How could he forget to count Harry's age too. "Draco its okay," Harry brushed Draco hair softly with his fingers. "Are you coming tomorrow, Draco?" Harry asked as he smelled the young boy's hair. Draco shook his head, tickling Harry's nose with his hair.

"It's not that I didn't like the past 3 weeks Harry, its just daddy is taking me shopping for school." Draco smiled up at Harry.

"Oh, what are you going to buy, Draco?" Harry said as he moved his head away from Draco's hair to look Draco in the eyes. "You're going to Hogwarts, right?" Harry questioned Draco. Hogwarts was the school that all the children of the ministry went to. No matter how high the parents where in the ministry. Draco nodded and looked at Harry before standing up.

"I'm going to buy clothes and shoes." Draco smiled. "Dad takes me to the coolest store in Main Street. They have everything." Draco smiled brighter. Harry smiled he knew what store Draco was talking about. And boy was that place expansive.

"The best for my angel, huh?" Harry said as he stood up but was stooped by Draco's small hands when he was about the same height as Draco. "Draco?" Harry questioned, but then soft tiny lips brushed against his. Harry's eyes widen. No! Harry quickly pushed the young boy away from him. The younger boy hit the floor, his eyes wide as tears began to fall. Harry quickly regretted his action and grabbed the boy and brought him into his chest.

"Draco's sorry, Harry." The young boy sobbed. "Draco saw mom and dad kiss, and Draco asked them why they kissed. They said that you kiss someone on the lips; that it means you love them. Draco kissed Harry because he loves him." The young boys tears where slowly making wet marks on Harry's shirt. Harry shook his head, he wanted to punch himself. He's so stupid, Draco was a child he didn't understand the meaning of a kiss on the lips. He should have known Draco is too innocent to understand the full meaning.

"Don't cry Draco, I'm sorry, I understand but kisses on the mouth should only be between lovers. I love you but not like a lover." Harry lied to himself. Boy did that kiss feel wonderful but he couldn't. Draco nodded and looked up to Harry. Draco dried his eyes and began to smile again.

"Harry loves Draco." He hugged the older boy tight.

"Harry, Lucius is here," said Lily as she pushed her head through the small crack in the door. Harry nodded and hugged Draco goodbye.

"Bye angel" Harry said as he watched his mom take Draco's hand and walk away. Harry's mind went back to the kiss. He missed the feeling of having the young boy's lips on his. He sighed and moved over to the telephone. He needed his friends, and he needed them now.

000

"What was the point of this?" Hermione a bushy haired girl stared at Harry from her seat by the window.

"Yah mate, you call us and tell us to come over straight away, then you stay quite. What's up?" Ron his red hair friend stood from his spot on harry's bed.

"I think I'm a pedophile," Harry said as he looked around his book shelf. Hermione gasped and Ron gave harry a weird look.

"A pedophile, mate. What the fucks wrong with you, and why would you be a fucken pedophile." Ron said as he moved closer to Harry.

"I want a seven year old." Harry said and turned and looked Ron in the eyes. His best friend began to laugh.

"Nah, for reals harry, why are we here?" Ron asked as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I saved a seven year old from getting beat up at the park one day. He somehow grew on me in those five minutes after I saved him. So I invited him to my house, with his mothers consent the next day. He's Malfoys kid." Harry looked at Hermione; she sat there and stared at him. "He's been coming to my house for the past three weeks and we have gotten really close. I found myself wanting him ever since the second day. Today he kissed me." Hermione gasped and Ron stayed quite as he moved away.

"Harry, mate. You have to be kidding me." Ron glared at his friend. "A seven fucken year old fucken kissed you." Ron moved away as he angrily through a book off the shelf. "What the fuck about ginny, huh? You made her fall in love with you and now you're leaving her for a fucken seven year old slut." The next thing Ron knew was he was on the floor and Harry was uncoiling his hand. "What the fuck mate?"

"Draco is not a slut," Harry looked at Hermione. Hermione closed her mouth and looked down at Ron. Her eyes narrowed.

"I can't believe you Ron, you care more about your sisters weird obsession with Harry, then Harry's feelings. Harry is being serious; he has feelings for a seven year old." She got up from her seat and hugged Harry.

"Not just a seven year old." Harry sighed and hugged Hermione back. "But, a seven year old boy." Hermione shook her head and let go of Harry.

"You're not a pedophile, well not yet. You'll be a pedophile when you're eighteen, which is in 3 years, and then Draco will be ten years old, which will still be bad." She said as she picked up Ron. Ron eyes widen.

"So your serious, your in love with child?" Ron said as he got up and rubbed his cheek. Harry nodded and sat on his bed.

"I'm sorry, Ron" Harry said as he looked into his hands. "It's just Draco's my angel and I love him." Hermione sighed and walked up to Harry before kneeling down next too him.

"Don't worry about it, Harry" Hermione looked up and brushed a hair out of Harry's face.

"Yah, you say that since you're not the one that's going to jail." Harry sighed and looked up at on. "I'm sorry about your sister, Ron."

"Don't worry bout it mate, and Harry your not going to jail, you're to rich and important to go to jail." Ron smirked. "That Malfoy kid he's all yours and nothing bad will happen to you." Harry smiled as he got up and hugged Ron.

"So you think me and Draco can get married at one point?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay end of chapy 4. the next chapy you will find out dracos secret. Ohh how scary. And did you know on Microsoft word uuhhh is not a word. Haha. And neither is haha. Aint that sad. Well I want 5 more reviews to get the next chapy. Woot.


	5. “Harry,”

So this is chapter 5 yay. Dracos big secret gets revealed yay. Well thanks for every one that reviewed and yah this one is dedicated to…Toasteriffic yay.

Warnings: love with quite an age gap if I might say. And bad words.

Parings: Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry James Potter is an ordinary 15 year old boy. That is if you call ordinary to be the richest person in his town. He feels like his is an adult but is he? What will happen when he meets 7 year old Draco Malfoy. Well he push him away or keep him close. But then again Draco is innocent. He's Harry's innocent angel. But will it last, will Draco's secret ruin what they have. Or will they bring the closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wakey, Wakey!" Harry eyes opened wide as he saw his mum wearing her pink apron. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the nearest pillow and placed it over his head.

"Go away!" Harry yelled as he began to fall asleep again. Lily quickly grabbed Harry's sheets and his pillow off of him, exposing her nude son. Harry looked up at his mom and glared.

"Oh my god," Lily's eyes widen and Harry smirked.

"Yes, mom?" Harry questioned before grabbing his sheet and placing them around his body.

"Since when have you been sleeping naked?" Lily asked after getting out of her shock.

"Since I started having wet dreams about Draco," HJarry's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Fuck like I know, what's the wrong with me sleeping naked anyway?"

Lily shook her head and turned to the door. "There's nothing wrong with it," Harry looked up from creating his sheets into a skirt like thing. "I'm just surprised," lily smirked. "By the way, you don't need to cover up, remember who changed your diapers."

"A maid," Harry said as he walked into the shower.

"Hey!" Lily shouted as she walked in after him. Harry was taking in a hot shower and Lily could tell because there was steam steeping out of the shower. She reached for the sink and turned the handle on to hot. Harry's eyes widen as he felt cold daggers enter his skin.

"What the fuck, mom," Harry shouted as he stuck his head out of the shower.

"Hurry up; you don't want to be late to school do you?" Lily said as she turned the sink facet off. "I love you." Lily slipped out of the room, while Harry glared at his moms retreating back.

Great, Harry thought, schools going to suck this year. Harry's squeezed poured vanilla shampoo onto his free hand. At least I get to see Draco. Harry smiled at that thought. Sweet, innocent Draco. God, how I miss him. He thought. Two full days and no Draco, how was Harry supposed to live? Two full day of no silky hair, or creamy pale skin, or sweet innocents. Harry smirked as he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. His eyes widen. Two full days without Draco's lips on his. Harry growled as he turned his attention to his bottom half.

"No fucken way," Harry yelled and Lily smirked from the kitchen.

"I wonder what happened?" Lily asked her husband as she poured coffee into his mug.

"Probably morning hardness." James answered as he took a sip from the hot drink. Lily raised her eyebrow.

"Not morning, love, this one is new." She said as she placed Harry's orange juice on the table.

"New? You mean, he got it in the shower?" her husband gave her a questionable look. "Lily, I don't think that's classified as anything but a boner." He said as he looked down at the newspaper.

"Fine, fine" Lily finished making the eggs for Harry. "You sure you don't want anything love?" Lily's eyes staring at her husband waiting for a response.

"No thanks, I have a meeting to go to anyway." James stood up and walked out the door but he met Harry half way. "So who was the lucky girl?" James raised an eyebrow at his son.

"You mean boy" said Harry with a hard look at the table. James nodded as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Fine then, what man was it?" Harry looked up at his father and shrugged James hand off.

"I mean boy, like the one that hasn't hit puberty yet." He said as he stalked to the table. James turned to looks at his son.

"You mean a fucken kid!" James voice boomed around the house. "You want a fucken kid." James stalked up to his son.

"Not just a fucken kid I want Draco, Draco fucken Malfoy." James eyes widen then looked at the grow.

"He is hot," he whispered to Harry. Harry smirked and sat down on the chair. "But as hot as a child can get," Harry took a bite from his eggs and looked up at the clock.

"It's 7:30" he said as he picked up his cup of orange juice.

"Fuck I'm late," Harry spit his drink out.

"God, dad, thanks for informing me that you're a female." Harry laughed as his mom glared at him.

"Well at least I'm not a pedophile." James smirked as he kissed his wife good bye, and left the room. Harry glared as he stood up.

"Harry, it's just a joke." Lily said as she sat down and looked up at her son. Harry sighed and sat back down and poked at his eggs.

"I know just pisses me off." Harry replied as he took a napkin and cleaned up his orange juice. Lily reached up and brushed her hand through her son's hair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered a she reached the ends of his hair.

"Don't be," Harry stood up and began to leave. "I'm going to school," he kissed his mom goodbye and began his walk to Hogwarts, to his Draco.

00

"If it isn't pothead," Ron said from the front door of the great hall.

"Hello, Ronald." Harry took a seat by the door on the ground. "Have you guys seen Draco?" Hermione shook her head and looked down at Harry. At one point, who ever went to Hogwarts had to pass the great hall. Even if just once.

"Mate, we don't even know how he looks. How can we know if we seen him?" Ron said as he picked a strand of his hair off his shirt. Harry looked up at Ron and nodded. He never did tell them how Draco looked. So it was technically his fault if he passed here and none of his friends stopped him.

"He has platinum blonde hair," he said as he looked up, Hermione reached down and ran her hands down harry's hair.

"Calm down, you'll see him." Harry glared at Hermione then stood up.

"What's with everyone and my fucken hair?" He glared at Hermione as she tried to hide her self. Getting harry mad on a bad day was a no, no, he took it out his frustration out with punches.

"It's just so nice." Harry eyes widen as he turned around and picked up Draco.

"Draco!" Harry smiled as he kissed the young boys cheeks. Draco smiled and waved at Hermione and Ron. Hermione eyes widen.

"Oh my god, he's beautiful." She said as she got closed to Harry. "Can I hold him?" she asked quietly. Harry looked at Hermione and shook his head.

"No," was his simple reply. He held onto Draco tightly and started a conversation with him and Ron. Hermione looked the young boy up and down.

"Here you go kid," Ron said as he picked up a forgotten brown bag on the floor. Harry raised his eyebrows as Draco took the bag.

"What's in there," Draco smiled as he answered Harry's question.

"It's food silly. I'm allergic to a lot of food, and to be safe my mom does my lunch." Draco said as he slipped out of Harry's hands.

"Really, is that why you never eat at my house?" Harry asked and Draco nodded.

"Yup, look harry more people my age can I go talk to them," Harry nodded and the little boy sprang out of his sight.

"Well isn't he the cutest thing." Hermione said as she looked at Harry's face. Harry had the world's hugest smile. You know the ones you see when poor people get a million dollars. "To bad he's poor," Harry's eyes stared at Hermione.

"What?" Harry looked like he was about to kill Hermione.

"It's true, harry, those shoes he had on, used to belong to my brother. They even have his initials and everything. We donated them to some second hand store." Harry eyes widen as he looked at Hermione.

"You, you, you can't be serious." Harry stammered as he looked at the little blond boy shake the other children hands. Hermione nodded softly.

"I'm sorry Harry, but it's not like it matters." She said as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Like hell, it matters." Harry quickly moved to Draco, and Ron's and Hermione's eyes widened, no.

"You're poor!" Harry shouted as he spun little Draco around, little Draco in the process dropped his brown bag. "You're fucken poor!" Draco eyes widen as he nodded. Harry picked up Draco's brown bag and looked Draco in the eyes. "Is this because you're really allergic or because you can't pay afford the food, huh?"

"It's for both," Draco said as he found his voice. Harry dropped the bag of food on the ground then stepped on it. Draco eyes widen. "Harry, what did I do wrong?"

Harry glared and grabbed the little boy's shirt. "And these clothes you got them from, what, a second hand store." Draco nodded again to afraid to talk. "You're fucken poor and you didn't tell me."

Draco eyes widen then looked at the ground. "You never asked," Harry's eyes widen as he through the young boy to the ground.

"Stay the fuck away from me, Malfoy." Harry turned his back to Draco as he walked away from the sobbing boy. The little boy reached out and tried to stop the older boy.

"Harry,"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omg dracos poor. How sad. Well tell me what you think and all the good stuff by reviewing please and thank you. And if you have any questions or comments or anything don't be afraid to ask I promise you I will respond. So the next chapter goes up when I get 5 more reviews. Soo please and thank you. And I frankly believe this chapter wasn't hat good, as I wanted it to be so yah.


	6. “Harry, will you play with me?”

You know what I have been noticing is that a lot of people think harry and draco are going to do it while draco is 7. well guess what they aren't after this chapter or the next we're going to skip some years. So yah don't worry. Thanks for everyone that reviewed you guys rock. This chapter is dedicated to ___**LunaParvulus**__**.**_

Warnings: love with quite an age gap if I might say. And bad words.

Parings: Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry James Potter is an ordinary 15 year old boy. That is if you call ordinary to be the richest person in his town. He feels like his is an adult but is he? What will happen when he meets 7 year old Draco Malfoy. Well he push him away or keep him close. But then again Draco is innocent. He's Harry's innocent angel. But will it last, will Draco's secret ruin what they have. Or will they bring the closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're a fucken asshole Harry James Potter!" Hermione yelled as she chased Harry down the street to his house.

"And I care why?" Harry yelled back as he turned the corner. He would be at his house in a while, home sweet home.

"I should have never have told you if I knew you where going to act like this," Hermione said as she finally caught up to harry.

"Yah, well I'm glade you did." Harry sighed as he opened the gate to his house. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked as he walked inside the gate waiting for Hermione to enter.

"He left, said he didn't want to deal with an angry Harry," Hermione sighed and entered the grounds.

"Right, smart guy," Harry looked at Hermione in the eyes. "Then why did you stay? You're supposed to be the smart one out of the group." Harry grabbed a hold of Hermione's chin. Hermione glared at Harry.

"Stop, Harry" Hermione slapped Harry's hand off of her. "Draco didn't deserve that." She said as Harry began to walk.

"Draco this, Draco that, who gives a fucken ass about Draco?" Harry yelled as he kicked the door of his house open. Hermione shook her head.

"I don't see what's so bad about Draco being poor." Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into a hug. Harry quickly pulled away.

"What the fuck Hermione?" harry yelled. He moved away and glared at the bushy haired girl.

"What's going on!" James potter yelled from the door way. James's glasses where about to fall of his nose and his bright green eyes where glaring at harry. "And why the hell did you guys break my door?" Hermione's eyes widen.

"James tell your son that he's being stupid." Hermione looked up at James. James eyes shifted to Hermione.

"Since when have you started calling me James." He looked back as he son. "What did you do Harry." Harry shuffled and began to go upstairs. "Harry, get back down here." James demanded.

"He made Draco Malfoy cry." Hermione said as James turned to look at her.

"Why the hell would Harry make Draco cry?" James blinked and looked at the spot his son used to be at. "I thought, well didn't he, the shower, Malfoy" James was lost. "Explain Hermione."

"Harry found out Draco was poor," she said softly James eyes widen as he ran up the stairs.

"Harry, open up!" James shouted as he banged on the door. Harry cracked open the door and looked at his father through the crack.

"What?" he asked softly. James quickly slipped his hand through the crack and pulled Harry's ear.

"You're coming with me," James said as he pulled Harry through the door. "Hermione, Lily start the car, now." Harry struggled.

"Dad, let go," Harry grabbed James hand that was holding his ear.

"Not till you apologize to Draco," jams said as he made his way down the drive way to the car. Harry stopped his fighting and looked up at his dad.

"What?" Harry stared at his dad and looked on the ground. "I ,I "

"Save it Harry, get into the car." his dad ordered as he opened the door. Harry slipped into the car and sat next to Hermione. The whole entire ride he stared at his hands, and thinking, where was he going? Draco. Did Draco really deserve what he got? He was poor yes, and what was wrong with that. Draco was right, Harry never did ask. Did it matter?

"We're here," James voice brought Harry out of his thoughts.

"Where are we?" he questioned in front of him was a tiny house. It looked like it only had 1 bedroom a bathroom and a living room where half was a kitchen.

"He lives here?" Harry looked up as his dad once he was out of the car.

"No, he lives in the garage." Harry's eyes widen. Draco lived in a place smaller then this house. James began to walk to the back of the house, and Harry followed right away. Lily and Hermione lingered in the back.

"Here we are." James said as he stood in front of the door that was used so the car could get into garage. Said car door was down and locked tight. James began to walk to the side. On the side was a small door. The garage itself only seemed big enough to hold a room. James knocked on the faded door and waited patiently. I didn't take long for the door to open. Standing there was Draco's mom.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she said softly, she looked really tired. Something was wrong with her and Harry could tell.

"Where here to see Draco," James said as he looked to the side he smiled and Lucius who was sitting on a small table.

"Draco's asleep. Cried himself to sleep." Narcissia moved to the side and let Harry and James in. Harry's eyes widen, on the couch was a sleeping Draco sucking his thumb.

"He cried himself to sleep." Harry gulped. "How is he doing?" Harry looked up at Narcissia.

"Bad, he called me from school begging to come home. So I picked him up and as soon as we got home. He started crying. Say stuff like how harry didn't like him because he was poor. Said he was going to drop out of school and get a job as a shoe polisher. He said he was going to get money so harry would love him again." Narcissia's eyes filled up with tears. Harry at the point hated himself.

"No," Harry whispered as he made his way to Draco. He softly touched the young boy's hair. "Draco, wake up." Draco shifted a little but he did not wake. "Come on, Draco wake up we need to talk." Harry said as he picked up the young boy. Draco eyes slowly opened.

"Harry?" Harry smiled at Draco. "Harry!" Draco hugged Harry tight he was afraid if he let go Harry would disappear. "Harry came back," the little boy's tears ran down his face. "Draco is going to get a job so Harry won't be mad at Draco for being poor. Draco will be rich so Harry wont be mad. Draco loves Harry." The young boy held to Harry if he where the last person on the earth.

"Draco don't. You're not leaving school you're going to stay in it. And your going to be Harry's friend." Harry grabbed Draco's face and softly kissed his forehead. "Draco I promised to protect you and I failed." Draco's eyes widen, he was about to protest but Harry stopped him, by placing a finger on the boys lips. "No Draco, I'm going to protect you." He looked around but stopped at Lucius. "And if I have Lucius permission I would like to get married with you when you're older." Draco's eyes wide and Harry turned to the young boy. "Do I have your permission, Lucius?" Harry looked back at the man at the corner.

"If my son wishes to marry you, then he will," Lucius looked at Harry. "But not until he is older."

"I know, Draco if you want to get married with me in nine years it will be." Harry smiled and Draco blushed.

"Harry, I would love to marry you." Draco jumped on the older boy.

"You say that now, Draco," Harry ran a hand through Draco's hair. "You say that now." Harry let go of Draco and placed him on the couch. "Father we have enough room in our house for the Malfoy family to live. Oh fuck we have enough room so ten Malfoy families can live. I want the Malfoy's to live with us." James smiled and walked over to Harry.

"I think that's the smartest thing you have ever said Harry." James looked at Lucius and smiled. "I think you and Narcissia should start packing." Lucius smiled at the man and nodded.

"Draco," Harry said bring his attention to the young boy. "Do you want to go shopping?" Draco blinked.

"But harry me and my dad went shopping all ready" Draco smiled, "you shouldn't spend your money on clothes." Harry shook his head and kissed the boys head.

"You can't ever have enough clothes." Harry smiled and pulled out a pouch full of gold. "And money is no problem, Draco."

"Yah, you should know huh, Harry." Hermione said as she and Lily entered the door. Harry turned and glared at Hermione.

"Shut up!" he yelled. Draco cringed. Harry's eyes turned to Draco.

"I don't like it when harry yells." Said the small boy. Harry nodded and hugged the young boy.

"I won't yell anymore Draco never again." He picked up the young boy and placed him on his hip. "Mrs. Malfoy," Harry walked over to Narcissia. "Here you go." He handed her the bag of gold. "I am not trying to buy Draco. Do not get the wrong idea. I am just helping you out a little you need the money more then I do." Harry smiled and held on to Draco. "We will be in the car, while you guys pack. Don't forget Draco's stuff"

"Draco, I love you." Harry smiled and walked out the door. "And now you will live with me. And so will your dad and mum." Harry stepped into the car and dropped the boy into the seat. He buckled the young boy and kissed Draco's cheek.

"Harry, when we get to your house." Draco stopped and looked out the door. James was holding a box and was heading to the car. So he was really moving in with Harry and so where his parents. Draco smiled, it was perfect.

"Yes, Draco?" Harry asked the boy when he noticed the boy stopped talking.

"Harry, will you play with me?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow this one is really short. Sorry people. But like omg 2 chapters in one day how awesome. Man all my ideas are going to be gone before the end of the week. Well any who 5 more reviews and the story will countine. Just watch im going to get attacked cuz harry asked draco to marry him. Well please review.


	7. “Draco, forgive me”

Hey everyone. First I'll start off by saying happy New Year and for people who celebrate dia de los reyes magos.feliz dia de los reyes magos. I took some time off as you can tell but now I'm back and ready to go. This chapy is dedicated to

_**BlackForestRider**__**.**_

Warnings: love with quite an age gap if I might say. And bad words. Almost rape

Parings: Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry James Potter is an ordinary 15 year old boy. That is if you call ordinary to be the richest person in his town. He feels like his is an adult but is he? What will happen when he meets 7 year old Draco Malfoy. Well he push him away or keep him close. But then again Draco is innocent. He's Harry's innocent angel. But will it last, will Draco's secret ruin what they have. Or will they bring the closer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sighed as he dropped down onto his bed. He had just come from his graduation and boy was he tired. He yawned softly. The graduation was stupid, he waited two hours to get his name called and another one till they finished calling names. Yes, Harry was one of the high students, perfect scores and grades. He smirked to himself. He was perfect. He even got student of the year, which meant he had to say a speech about the school and stuff he did not recall now. He was at peace. There was a party downstairs for Harry and his friends but he couldn't take the noise and left.

"Harry," Draco cracked open the door and poked his blonde head through it. "Are you okay?" draco was worried he saw harry leave the party and he quickly fallowed. What if something was wrong with Harry. Draco thought he might be able to fix it. Harry smiled and got up. Draco walked in smiling as his pacing quickened. Harry eyed Draco up and down. Draco was wearing a black suite with a pink tie that Harry himself picked out. Harry opened his arms and grabbed the small Draco into his arms. "Harry." Draco whimpered. Draco didn't like when harry picked him up. It made him feel like a kid and he wanted to show everyone he wasn't.

The small whimper sent shivers down Harry's back. No bad thoughts, Harry reminded himself. Harry let go of Draco and laid down on the bed Draco stood and blinked a couple of times. Draco looked down at Harry.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Draco questioned as he moved next to Harry and sat down. Draco had grown up in the past 3 years. Draco was now 10 years old and he had only gotten hotter over the years. His blond hair was to his chin and he had it sticking it out from every corner giving it the just shagged look. Harry shook his head as he brought Draco down and kissed his forehead.

"No, I'm not," Harry sighed and moved away. Draco blinked and moved behind Harry. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. His delicate fingers ran up and down his back. The action gave Harry a soft shiver, it ran through him and stopping at a place that it shouldn't. Harry turned to look at Draco; Harry lifted his hand and softly brushed a hair that was falling in front of Draco's face. Draco blushed softly at the action.

"I'll give you a massage." Draco said softly turning Harry's head back so that Harry was looking away from Draco. "Can you please take of your robe?" Draco turned around and blushed. He couldn't believe he asked harry that. Harry smirked and stood up and unzipped his graduation robe.

"Draco," Harry reached out and grabbed Draco's face and smirked softly. "If we are going to get married one day, you're going to have to get used to seeing me get undressed." Harry softly smiled as Draco's eyes widen.

"But, Harry I thought you where just joking." Draco said as he stood up and got off of Harry's bed. Harry eyes widen as he felt his heart break. Draco thought it was a joke. But it wasn't, Harry was serious. Draco blinked softly; a hint of guilt hit him. Harry looked sad, and Draco had cost that pain. "Harry" the word escaped Draco's lips.

Harry looked at Draco and smiled, hiding the fact that he was hurting on the inside. Draco shook his head and reached over to hug Harry. The false smile not convincing Draco. Harry was hurt and he knew it. It had been a while since Harry brought up the idea of getting married. It had always been hidden in the back of his mind, but Harry never said anything till now. And Harry regretted it. Harry hugged Draco back slowly. What did he expect? For Draco to feel the same. Draco was a child; he didn't know anything about marriage, love, and commitment. He didn't know about anything harry wanted. Harry wanted the boy more then anything. Draco looked up at harry and smile.

Harry's heart melted. Draco was the one for him, but he had to wait. Even though he didn't want to, he had to. It was how it had to be, harry smiled back at the boy and let go.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry whispered and got up. The young boy stared at Harry. What was Harry talking about? "Draco it's just I love you and I want to be with you but you're too young to understand." Harry said as Draco blinked at him. The young boy's eyes fixed into a glare.

"Harry," Draco huffed. "I am not young." Draco's glare bore right through Harry. Harry winced and looked away. He knew Draco wouldn't understand.

"You're a child, Draco, your fucken 10 years old you don't understand what I want." Harry glared back at Draco. It was Draco's turn to wince. Harry sighed and looked at the young boy right in the eyes. God, how much he wanted the child. So much it hurt.

"Harry…" Draco began but was cut off short by Harry.

"I fucken want you Draco, I want to kiss you, to hold you, to fucken be with you," Harry yelled and turned the little boy who began to look away.

"We do that, Harry," Draco whispered softly too afraid to raise his voice.

"No, Draco, we don't, I want to make out with you," Harry turned to the little boy and placed his hand on his face. "I want to cuddle with you," Harry paused. "naked." Draco's cheeks turned bright red. "I want to fuck you, Draco." Harry's word hung in the air. Draco backed away from Harry slowly.

Draco's mind raced. Harry wanted him. And by his word he wanted him badly. Draco jumped when Harry began to get on the bed. Harry's eyes where full of lust for the young boy. Harry quickly pinned the young boy under him. His knee in-between Draco's legs and his hand holding Draco's hands above his head. Harry's free hand fell down over Draco's body. The young boy he had lusted for, for all this time was finally his.

"Draco," Harry's words dripping with lust. "You look so hott." Harry bent his head down and kissed the young boys neck. "And your mine, all mine" Harry whispered against the boys young skin. Draco jumped back as he began to feel Harry press against him. Draco felt warmth coming from Harry's pants and he gasped.

"Harry, stop!" The young boy yelled. Harry quickly placed his mouth over the young boy's mouth. He slipped his tongue in and began to map the young boy's mouth. It was heaven, so warm and it tasted of dark chocolate that Draco had been eating at the graduation. The young boy fought against Harry but he hardly moved the older man.

Draco felt sick, Harry's tongue was attacking his mouth and he wanted to barf. It felt awful. He felt dirty; tears began to fall from the young boys eyes. He closed his eyes tight and wished for everything to be over.

Harry eyes widen he felt tears hit his cheeks and they weren't his. His eyes widen as he broke the kiss with Draco. Draco lips where bright red and quite puffy, As where his eyes. Harry looked away. He hurt Draco he practically raped the young boy. Harry stood up and backed away slowly.

"I'm, I'm, I'm sorry." Harry said as his back hit the wall. Draco cry's where louder now that his mouth wasn't there to block them. All was a blur to Harry as Lucius opened the door, and ran to the young boy. Harry watched as everyone came into the scene. His mom moved to harry, she was speaking. But he heard nothing. Lucius was yelling. But he heard nothing. All he heard was Draco's cries. And he broke; he fell to the ground and began to cry. How could he? He promised to protect Draco and this is what he does. Harry quickly got up and ran. He ran away from everything. He knew what he had to do. He had to stay away. The only way to protect Draco was to be as far as possible from him.

His foot splashed into the puddle as he ran into the street. Cars beeped and tried to avoid him but it didn't help. A shiny silver car hit him. Harry eyes widen as he felt himself being picked up into the air like nothing. Pain hit him hard. It hurt a lot. It was as painful as it could get. But he deserved it. He tainted his angel.

The sounds of people yelling filled the air. The cries of Draco rang the loudest. Harry didn't know if they where in his head or if Draco followed him. His poor Draco. It was all Harry's fault. Harry closed his eyes as questions filled the air.

"Are you all right?" Harry heard someone ask, Harry couldn't say anything. Its not like he didn't try. Harry felt numb. One person was on his mind.

Draco.

All will be better now that he would be gone.

"Draco, forgive me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omg its so short I know that please don't hate me its also not my greatest work.i kinda really didn't like this chapy. I really just got the point out to quickly in this one but yah. Hopefully you like it. Btw my birthday is on Wednesday. Yah I'm gonna be 15. lol

Yup soo yah please review. As a gift for me. if you can favorite and add it to your alerts you can review. So clicky the button. Don't forget to message me with questions or comments.


	8. “Draco, we need to talk”

Let's start up with saying I'm sorry. School started and now I won't be able to update that much. So yah I'm sorry. I also noticed that I'm guessing 10 reviews where to much to ask for so now I am going back to asking for 5 reviews. My teachers are evil and give me tons of homework. So yah. Please don't get discourage that the story wont be updated it will be but not as soon as it use to be. A lot of people have said my grammar and yah I know the last chapy actually I posted it without rereading it and yah I'm sorry for that. I will redo it when I have time. Well moving on this chapy is dedicated too. _**Poseida Lunar**_

_**Also try listening to the acoustic version of untouched while reading this chapy please.**_

Warnings: love with quite an age gap if I might say. And bad words.

Parings: Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry James Potter is an ordinary 15 year old boy. That is if you call ordinary to be the richest person in his town. He feels like his is an adult but is he? What will happen when he meets 7 year old Draco Malfoy. Well he push him away or keep him close. But then again Draco is innocent. He's Harry's innocent angel. But will it last, will Draco's secret ruin what they have. Or will they bring the closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry blinked; strong light was shined on his face. He winced and turned his head, his eyes were closed but it didn't stop the light from hurting. He gasped as he whispered a soft "stop." His mouth was dry and he needed water, he never had felt this thirsty before.

"Harry." He heard someone say softly. Harry tried to open his eyes but couldn't. They felt really heavy, but after a lot of energy they flew open. The first thing he saw was a young man about the age of 32. He had black hair, blue eyes and a kind smile Harry would never forget. The young man handed harry a glass of water, Harry lifted his head as to get closer to the glass. The young man quickly brought the glass up to Harry and placed the tip at his mouth. Harry parted his lips slightly as he felt the brim of the glass tip and drop the refreshing water into his mouth.

The young man spoke with a kind voice. "Harry, I'm Dr. Jones." He said softly. Harry nodded. So he was at a hospital, He thought he would have died. That was the least he deserved. After all Draco didn't want to see him anymore what was the point of living.

Doctor Jones spoke again. "Harry, I don't know how to say this, but you have been in a comma for the past 3 years." The doctor looked at Harry calmly. But all that was going through Harry's head was what the fuck. How could he have been asleep for 3 years? It only felt like it was a short time. But then again maybe that is how a comma feels. After all, harry had never been in a comma before.

"3 years" the words stumbled out of Harry's mouth. The doctor nodded and looked at the door.

"Seems like we have a visitor." Harry's eyes traveled to the door. There standing at the door was a blond haired boy, His grey eyes wide with astonishment. At the door stood a 13 year old Draco Malfoy. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Harry," the young boys lips trembled as tears rolled down his eyes. Draco quickly ran up to Harry and hugged him tight. "I thought you were dead." The doctor quickly pulled Draco away.

"Draco, Harry is exhausted. Please quite down will you." The older man said as he held Draco's shoulders. Draco nodded and stared at Harry. Harry quickly looked away, he couldn't face Draco. No the less when he was so happy. But Harry's question was why was he happy? Harry had almost raped him shouldn't he be mad?

"Its fine," harry said as he looked up at the doctor. "Can you give us a few minutes alone?" he asked as he looked at Draco.

"Yes, but please try and get some rest Harry." He said as he walked out of the door. Draco and Harry stayed in silence for quite a while before Draco got enough and spoke.

"Harry, I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Don't even Malfoy," Draco's eyes widen. Harry's voice was full of venom. "It's my fault you shouldn't be saying sorry. I hurt you and now I'm paying the price." Draco's shook his head.

"No, harry if I would have let you…" Harry quickly cut him off.

"Draco, I would have fucken raped you don't you get that. Not only is it against the law but you could get really hurt." Harry yelled. How couldn't Draco understand?

"I don't care harry I rather be raped hen loose you again." Harry's eyes widen as he starred at the young man. How dare he say something like that?

"Draco" Harry shook his head. "Never and I mean never say that." Harry looked Draco straight in the eye. Draco nodded and moved to Harry.

"I love you, Harry." Draco said as he starred back into Harry's eyes. Harry nodded he knew the boy wasn't lying. Draco smiled and ran up to Harry and hugged him, whispering sweet I love you's. Harry smiled as he ran his hands down Draco's hair.

"Draco," he whispered, Draco quickly looked up at Harry. "I love you too." Draco smiled and quickly got up and kissed Harry's lips. A soft, gentle kiss that meant so much to Harry. Harry quickly pressed back against Draco's lips and held the young mans head in his hands. Draco moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around harry's neck. Harry's tongue ran against the young mans lips parting them slightly. Draco quickly opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against Harry's. Draco's soft moans rang in harry ears and traveled down his body. Harry quickly pulled away as he heard the door open.

"Sorry," it was the doctor again. Couldn't he just leave and stay gone for good. "Its just your parents are here, Harry. They wish to see you but I don't know what to tell them." Harry nodded and looked at Draco's flushed face.

"Tell them to come in, we are done talking." He smiled softly at Draco and held his hand. He knew the boy was young and he was willing to wait. After all it didn't seem like Draco wanted to wait. Draco looked up at harry and smiled. He quickly mouthed an I love you and looked back to see Lily open the door.

"My baby," she ran and hugged Harry trampling poor Draco in the process. Harry smiled and hugged his mom back.

"Hey mom, I missed you too." He really didn't because it didn't feel like he was asleep long but it felt like the right thing to say. He looked up and saw his dad, he was smiling and looked like he was tearing up but who knows maybe it was just the lighting. Harry soon felt his lungs being squashed. "Mom please let go I can't breathe." He gasped as his mom let go and smiled at her young man.

Draco quickly got of the floor and smiled. "Oh Draco I didn't see you there," lily said as she saw Draco dust himself.

"Its okay, don't worry about it I bet if I had a son and hadn't seen him awake in a while I would trample anything in sight." He joked softly. Lily nodded and kissed Draco's head. Draco smiled and moved closer to harry, but then Draco felt his leg vibrate. It was his cell phone and someone was calling him. He looked up and excused himself and walked out the door.

Harry blinked as he watched Draco walk out the door. James moved closer to Harry and said softly. "Must be his boyfriend." Harry's eyes widen as he looked up to his father.

"What?" he questioned. Draco had a boyfriend, but the kiss it had to mean something didn't it?

James nodded as he looked down at his son. "Blaise a boy he meet at his school, his dad is a friend of Lucius." Harry shook his head in disbelieve. How could Draco do that to him? James nodded his head and touched Harry's shoulder softly. Harry looked up at his dad and nodded telling him he was okay. The door opened again and Harry looked up Draco had finished talking on the phone and had enter the room. He smiled as he approached harry. Harry sighed and quickly looked away.

"Im tired; please can I get some rest." Draco smile fell as he looked at Harry. He looked really sad. He was about to ask what was wrong before Harry looked up at him and spoke.

"Draco, we need to talk."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omg I just finished the chapy. I know its short but I really wanted to post this tonight

but yah its late and I need to go to sleep. So yah again im sorry for no posting sooner. So please review and tell me what you think and if you guys want me to read your storied I would love too. Yah so yah thanks and love you guys tons.


	9. and I will never forgive that”

So yah im backish. Yah im soo happy that people liked the other chapy. Since I kind thought it was bad and all that junk. I wonder if anyone ever reads what I write up here. Well the truth is when I read fanfics I don't so I doubt anyone else does. I know I had a rant and yes I deleted it. It was just to vent my feelings. So yah sorry to everyone who thought it was a new chapy. I am soo sorry.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed and like the story.I like reviews they make me super happy. This chapy is dedicated to _**MalfoysBtch. **_

Warnings: love with quite an age gap if I might say. And bad words. and nastys.

Parings: Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry James Potter is an ordinary 15 year old boy. That is if you call ordinary to be the richest person in his town. He feels like his is an adult but is he? What will happen when he meets 7 year old Draco Malfoy. Well he push him away or keep him close. But then again Draco is innocent. He's Harry's innocent angel. But will it last, will Draco's secret ruin what they have. Or will they bring the closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you need, Harry?" Draco was worried. Everyone else had left the room and he was alone with Harry. It would have been okay to Draco if it had been any other time, but Harry did not only look mad but he looked quite sad too. Harry just stared straight at Draco, eyes fixed into a sad glare. "Harry?" Draco's voiced trembled. He did not like the look harry was giving him. Not one bit. He felt like Harry was about to tell him something bad.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend, Draco?" Harry said softly to Draco his voice cracking a bit. Draco's eyes widen as he moved close to Harry. So that was what was bugging Harry. Draco shook his head and smiled he couldn't believe Harry had asked him that.

"You mean had a boyfriend, Harry." Draco smirked softly and grabbed Harry's hand. "I HAD a boyfriend, not anymore." Now it was Harry's turn for his eyes to widen. Draco no longer had a boyfriend?

"What do you mean?" Harry stammered softly as he held Draco's hand back.

"As in he no longer is my boyfriend. I dumped him, Harry, for you." Draco smiled and brought Harry's hand up to his lips kissing it softly. "Blaise and I are no longer together since, since I left the room. Yes, it was Blaise the one that called. Harry, you must understand the only reason I was with him was because you weren't here and dad begged me to find a new boyfriend. So I did, but Harry he isn't you. I love you, Harry, and always will Blaise was just someone to make my dad happy. I do not love him. Not one bit." Draco smiled softly.

Harry blinked trying to process what he had just learned. Draco broke up with his boyfriend for him. Draco didn't even want to be with his Blaise. Harry smiled softly to Draco and grabbed the young boy's hand tight and pulled him close.

"How cliché, Draco." Harry quickly covered Draco's mouth with his as he pulled the young boy up on top of him. Draco blushed as he realized Harry could still carry him even in his condition. Draco quickly broke the kiss as he looked up to Harry; he was currently lying next to Harry on the single bed.

"I'm guessing the news made you happy." Draco quickly got of the bed and walked to the window and closed the blinds. He blushed as he climbed on top of Harry. He was currently sitting on top of Harry's lap his legs straddling Harry. Harry smiled as he wrapped his arms around the young boy.

"So, Draco, I'm guessing you have heard the story of the birds and bees huh?" Harry raised his left eyebrow up at Draco. Draco blushed as he nodded softly. Harry smirked and pulled the young boy down to him. "Good." Harry covered Draco's lips with his, Draco quickly pressed back. Harry's tongue began to poke Draco's lips open while Draco was busy tangling his fingers into Harry's hair. Harry moaned softy as he felt the young tongue brush against his tongue. Draco moaned back as Harry quickly dropped his hands down to Draco's small ass and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Harry," Draco broke the kiss as he sighed leaning his head against Harry's chest. Harry smiled and brought his hands up to the rim of Draco's pants.

"Yes, angel?" Harry asked as he slipped his hands under the material. Draco quickly looked up at Harry and blushed, he felt something warm coming from Harry and he liked it.

"Harry," Draco smiled as he got up and sat on Harry's lap. His but resting on top of the warmness. Harry smiled softly at Draco as he ran his hand over the young face. Draco smiled back softly but his smile quickly turned south as he heard the door open. Of course Draco didn't move but he did turn around to glare at the awful intruder.

At the door stood his father, mouth wide in astonishment. Draco smiled softly at his father before he turned back to Harry and got ready to get off, but Harry stopped him. Harry placed both his hands on Draco's hips and kept the young boy down still. Draco blinked then he looked down at Harry who was smirking.

"Oh, hello Lucius, how are you doing?" Harry poked his head to the side to stare at Lucius. Lucius gasped as he moved forward, Draco was still on Harry's lap.

"Potter, get my son off of you right now." Lucius rushed over to Draco and pulled him off of Harry. "Keep your perverted hands off my son." Lucius quickly dropped Draco to the floor and grabbed Harry's shirt.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry smirked at Lucius. Lucius raised his fist but Draco quickly grabbed it.

"Dad, don't please stop." Draco pleaded softly, his eyes filling up with tears. Lucius quickly dropped his arm and stared at his son. "I made the first move, dad." Draco looked up at his dad. Lucius let go of Harry's shirt and moved away.

"No, you didn't," Lucius stammered as he began to back away shaking his head in disbelief. His son could have not started something like that. Unless his son was lying, yes, he was lying. "Stop lying, Draco; there is no need to lie."

Draco shook his head. "I'm sorry dad, but Harry and I are going to get married and we are going to be together forever." Draco moved closer to Harry and held his hand. Harry smiled softly at Draco and looked up at Lucius.

"I'm sorry, Lucius, but Draco is mine you may leave now. He has made his choice. There is no reason for you to linger about." Harry said as he bent down and took Draco's top lip in between his teeth. Lucius stared at the scene being unfolded in front of him. His sweet little son was corrupted. Lucius growled and moved to the bed eyes fixed into a glare. Harry broke the kiss and looked up at Lucius with as much intensity Lucius was looking at him with.

"You have corrupted my son, Potter, and I will never forgive that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Om it is sooo short I know it is. Please don't be mad. Ummhh the story is going to end soon I know time to cry. Hopefully everything will come together in the end. I am so sorry please review and all that junk. I do accept flames and I do promise next time to not write and evil note to the people who do flame me.


	10. “Well seems I am not done yet”

Man everyone hated my cool as ending. Oh well seems I have to go with plan b. as you can tell I have deleted the last chapy sense it didn't make sense. Which it kinda did but you have to read in between the lines. But whateve. Moving on. Sorry about the long wait but yah school is not nice and I have ton of hw to do and yah. Like right now I should be wrighting an essay about steve jobs but I am not. Oh well. Thanks for reading. And review and yes I am looking for a beta who also happenes to be quick. Anyone interested? I guess this chapy is dedicated to the same person from last time_**. **__**BiTe Me AnD ChOkE**_

Warnings: love with quite an age gap if I might say. And bad words.

Parings: Harry/Draco

Summary: Harry James Potter is an ordinary 15 year old boy. That is if you call ordinary to be the richest person in his town. He feels like his is an adult but is he? What will happen when he meets 7 year old Draco Malfoy. Well he push him away or keep him close. But then again Draco is innocent. He's Harry's innocent angel. But will it last, will Draco's secret ruin what they have. Or will they bring the closer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco smiled softly as he leaned on Harry's chest. Harry smiled back as he wrapped his arms around 16 year old Draco. They had been lying on top of each other for a while, and Harry couldn't be any happier. It was peace, it was perfect, until Draco's mom walked into the door.

"Draco, Blaise is here." She said as she moved next to Draco, who was trying to hide his face in Harry's shoulder. You could hear a soft muffled no come from Draco. Draco's mom shook her head and grabbed her son. "Come on you have that project to do, or do you want me to tell Blaise about that one time." Draco's mom raised her finger up to her chin and tapped it. Draco looked up at his mom.

"What time?" the young boy questioned. Draco's mom smirked and moved to the door.

"You know when you where a baby and you didn't want to take a bath and you ran around the house naked." She said calmly and walked out the door, and just like that Draco was off Harry.

Harry smirked and watched his love walk away, his ass clamped with the tight in dark washed skinny jeans. Harry shook his head, and got up and began to follow the people that once stood next to him. Harry remembered when Draco bought those jeans, what an eventful night for Harry and his hand. He sighed as he reached Blaise zabini, Draco's best friend, well besides Harry of course.

"Hello, Harry" Blaise said as he saw Harry enter the room. He had just finished saying hi to Draco. Harry nodded in response. Blaise smiled as he saw Draco face light up, because Harry was being nice to Blaise. Everyone knew that Harry disliked Blaise; after all he did try to take away his boyfriend.

"Draco," Blaise began. "We need to get to work." Draco nodded as he began to walk up the stairs Blaise walked behind him. As soon as the two 16 year olds left Narcissia looked over at Harry and smiled.

"It's good to see that you are trying to befriend him." She said softly, harry nodded as she began to walk out of the room. As soon as she left, Harry began his climb up the stairs. He quickly reached Draco's room, Draco had his door closed. It made Harry worry, what if Blaise tried something. He quickly grabbed the door knob ready to give it a turn, when he heard his name being said inside said room.

"Harry is nice," Blaise said softly as he placed himself onto the bed. "Well at least trying." He looked over at Draco and smiled.

"Yah, he is," Draco nodded as he grabbed a couple of number 2 pencils. "Did you bring the book?" he asked as he placed the pencils on the grown.

Blaise nodded, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a book. "Right here," he said as he eyed Draco's ass as said blonde bent down to catch a stray pencil that tried to escape. "You have a nice ass, Draco."

Draco blushed softly and looked up at Blaise. "Blaise don't, I told you before, I love Harry."

"Yah, yah I know, but that won't stop me from thinking that you are attractive Draco." Blaise said as he stood up from the bed and moved closer to Draco. Draco looked up at Blaise and blushed.

"Please don't, Blaise." Draco said as he moved to his desk to grab some paper.

"Please don't Blaise what?" Blaise quickly followed Draco to his desk and wrapped his arms around the small blonde boy. "I want you, drake." Blaise quickly turned the boy around and grabbed his ass. Draco blushed but tried to escape which only caused Blaise to hold on tighter.

"Blaise stop." Draco gasped as he felt something hard push up against him. Blaise quickly cover Draco's mouth with his own.

Harry quickly opened the door when he noticed that they where not talking anymore. He gasped as he saw Blaise pushing Draco against his desk. Poor Draco was trying to push Blaise off himself but was failing miserably. What do you expect from a 5 foot 3 inch boy who was as skinny as a stick? Harry quickly ran up to Blaise and grabbed said boy off of Draco.

Blaise gasped as he saw Harry, harry's eyes where fixed in a glare that could kill anyone.

"Harry, my friend." Blaise said softly, nervous chuckles escaping. "I was just messing around." Harry quickly grabbed Draco and pulled him behind his back.

"Get out if you don't want to die." Harry voice was thick with anger. Draco quickly held harry back as he looked at Blaise.

"Get out Blaise, my hold isn't that good." Draco threaten. Blaise quickly got his backpack and quickly ran away. Draco let go of Harry as soon as he heard the front the door close.

"Are you okay?" Harry's voice was full of worry. Draco nodded as he hugged Harry.

"Thank you." he said as he buried his head into his chest. Harry nodded softly and kissed Draco's head.

"Please, Draco I know you are going to forgive Blaise, but please don't." Draco looked up at harry. Draco did know he was going to forgive Blaise if he asked. But he wanted to make harry happy so he nodded.

"I'll try." He said as he got on his tippy toes to kiss Harry. Harry smiled and bent down to kiss his young lover. It was a softly chaste kiss nothing to big. But Draco felt Harry's love in it. And it made him smile.

Draco looked up at harry as he broke the kiss. "I'm going to take a shower." He said as he began to leave the room. Harry smiled as he stared at the young boy behind.

"Well Blaise got something right." Harry smirked. He looked at the grown and saw Blaise discarded book. "Well seems I am not done yet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woot end with chapy some number I do not remember right now. Lol. Thanks for every who read plzz review I would very much enjoy it. Go ahead and flame I am a big girl now and I will try not to be mean about it. So next chapy will be something to be worried about. Yup yup. and sorry for the short chapy.


	11. Harry Potter

Omg im back and not dead. Sorry to all the people that asked when I was gonna update and I said Halloween and I didn't. I feel bad. I can say many excuses but im to lazy and you don't want to hear them. First off, this story is almost over theres only like 5 more chapters. How sad but im going to make another one. It cold either be naruto and sasuke, or gray and natsu from fairy tail. Im going to let you guys choose . soo like leave a comment with who the next story should be about, or message me with your response. Sorry again for the wait. Love you tons. And sorry for the bad grammar and stuff.

Harry smirked softly as he grabbed the book and headed to the door. He was going to end this once and for all. Draco was his, no one else. He looked back at the bathroom door. Would he make it in time, so Draco won't know he was missing? Probably not. He only hoped that Draco would forgive him for what he was about to do. Harry quickly ran out of the room; then out of the house.

He pushed past random people trying his best to remember where that bastered lived. He smirked softly when he saw the white two story house, which belonged to the one and only Blaise Zabini. His hand clutched the book tightly to his side as he walked up the path to the front door. Oh you're going to get it blaise. Harry smirked as he knocked softly on the door and waited for the answer.

To his surprise, well not really, Blaise opened the door with a shocked expression.

"What do you want?" Blaise stuttered softly as he saw the look Harry was giving him. Harry's smirk grew as he pushed Blaise inside and stepped through the front door.

"Just here to return the book." His eyes narrowed at his pray as he through the book on the floor and closed the door. "Blaise" Harry spoke softly. "You have a problem, and I'm going to fix it." He lifted his hand and cracked his knuckles.

Blasie gulped so softly, but then smiled up at Harry. "God Harry, that sounds so hot." He smiles softly as he walked closer to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened, Blaise wanted him? How had he not seen it before? The looks that Blaise shot at him were looks of want? Harry's head went blank. What the hell was happening?

Blaise grabbed Harry's hand. "I love you, Harry" he smiled and bent down to kiss Harry's hand. Harry's eyes widened.

"Blaise," the word left Harry softly. "What are you doing?" Harry wanted to push the boy, move him away, and ran but the moment Blaise's lips touched his, all he wanted was to kiss him back, and he did. His hands wrapped around the young boys hips, as his tongue fought with Blaise's.

Draco the young blond boy, the one he was going to protect, the one he loved; had left his mind. All that mattered was Blaise and the sweet cinnamon smell he had. Draco. The word repeated in Harry's head, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter that he promised the boy that he would marry him, or that he waited for him during Harry's coma.

So,then why did Harry stop? It couldn't have been because Draco was at the door staring at him with heart broken eyes, or the fact that Blaise had been laughing as he watched Draco cry. He stopped because he knew that it was wrong. Right?

"Draco," Harry whispered softly as he watch the young boy cry. He moved forward raising his hand softly to touch him. But Draco did not agree on that, and swatted his hand away.

"Asshole" Draco shouted as he stared at Harry with tear filled eyes. "Don't fucken touch me." He shook as he looked down on the ground. "I hope you both go to hell!" He shouted before he ran out the door.

"I do too," Harry said softly as he ran away. Harry looked at Blaise and shook his head. "This was a mistake." He said as he turned to walk away, but Blaise grabbed his hand.

"Harry, it wasn't, you and I both know it." Blaise spoke as Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"It was," he said as he pushed Blaise to the ground "you used me." Harry growled at the young man before him. How could he have been so stupid? How could he hurt Draco like that? Harry looked into his hands, the fates are cruel

"Harry "Blaise said as he got up. "He doesn't deserve you." Blaise moved closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around him.

"No, I don't deserve him." Harry said as he pushed blaise away. "Stop, don't act like you care about me you don't." Harry's eyes looked everywhere but at Blaise, Harry's eyes landed on Blaise's cell phone. "No," Harry's eyes widened as he went to pick the cell phone. He quickly scanned through the recent calls, no Draco. Texts, his eyes widened as he saw the last text message, it was to Draco.

_I want to apologies can you come to my house. It was send the time harry got to blaise hose. _That bastered. Harry quickly grabbed onto Blaise's shoulders.

"Son of a bitch." He said as he punched Blaise to the ground. "How could yo?." Harry's eyes filled up with tears.

"How could I? How could you? " Blaise said as he cleaned some blood from his mouth. " you kissed back dear." Blasie got up. "You only want to fuck Draco, but since he won't give you wan, you go to the next best thing." Blasie growled as he tried to punch Harry but Harry moved out of the way and punched Blaise back.

"Never, I love Draco." He said as he dodged one of Blaise attacks.

"Loved," Blaise smirked as he stopped. "You want me now."

Harry laughed "I would never want you." He smiled and left through the front door. "You were just an easy fuck." His smiled turned into a smirk as he looked back at Blaise, and ran out the door after his real love.

Blaise growled. "I might have been the fuck, but you will be fucked." Blasie picked up his phone and dialed. "Hello" he shuttered softly. "I've just been attacked and almost raped." He whispered to the operator.

"Calm down, Do you know who your attacker is?" The unknown operator asked.

"Yes," he smiled. "Harry Potter."

Omg I cant believe I did that. Oh well ill live. Soo ummhh people I have no clue about law and its works, but its going to become a mager thing in the next two chaps so im going to screw with it. Btw I don't care if that's how real laws are but I am going to make them like that so take that.

Ohh and I have started a game. Im going to quote crisis core final fantasy now so find the quote and the next chapy is dedicated to you. I know not a big prize but oh well.

So comment review and don't forget to choose who you want. Maybe I should make a poll. But I don't know how too. Haha the contest will be held till next week so be sure and vote.


End file.
